Promise I'll be kind
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: Dean gets an unexpected present for Christmas/ Rated M for adult content Dean/Castiel


**AUTHOR'S NOTES** : Written for Anime-Romancer777 who wanted Castiel as a "pop out of a gift box" present for Dean, as Sam's request. Title taken from lyrics included in "Paparazzi" by Lady GaGa.

* * *

**PROMISE I'LL BE KIND**.

The sounds of Christmas carols wafting down the street on late afternoon breezes proved a distraction rather than festive jollity to most shoppers, but particularly Sam Winchester, whose face was taut with tension, disapproval and the need to be somewhere warm, inviting and preferably with a hot steaming coffee held in both hands.

Castiel strode beside him, expressionless as always, hands swinging easily by his sides, expression placid, blue eyes sparkling in the light falling down from the fairy lights and Christmas decorations flashing from surrounding store windows and strung across the street in strands. He, at least, looked calm, at ease, unhurried and unworried by the milling throngs of crowds jostling them.

"D'you think we lost him?" Sam hissed, leaning in close to the smaller man, was rewarded by a perfectly calm expression in return. "D'you think we've got enough time to get him a present and be back without him noticing?"

The him" in question, of course, was Dean, and both Sam and Castiel were on the lookout for presents for him, uncertain as to what the older hunter even wanted.

"Time is fluid, Sam. I think we have plenty," Castiel predictably replied, gruff voice seeming deeper still in the raw air of a December afternoon. "And I think Dean got distracted by the pie shop."

Sam huffed out a laugh at that, conceding to the angel's correct observation of his brother.

"As long as he doesn't chat up any waitresses, we should be fine," Sam muttered, more to himself than to Castiel, yet the angel still heard him anyway.

"I don't think he will be doing that, Sam. Not Dean," Castiel replied, gravely, turning serious eyes onto Sam, intent gaze as certain as his tone. "Not any more."

"No, of course he won't," the younger hunter replied, ruefully. "He has you."

The hunter's smile wasn't as sarcastic as his words seemed to imply; more proud, affectionate, accepting of Dean and Castiel's relationship, with a little bit of relief mixed in, relief over the fact that Dean seemed to finally have settled down with someone.

Castiel smiled at Sam, knew what he seemed to be thinking by the look in the younger man's eyes, before the angel's cell phone rang, splitting the companionable silence between them as they walked. Sam smiled, didn't say what was on his mind, which consisted mostly of - _why's he ringing you first instead of me?_

He listened with only half his attention, too intent on avoiding getting mowed down by a woman with a pram to listen properly, only returning his gaze to Castiel's when the angel clicked off his cell phone and sighed in what was almost frustration in the angel.

"Everything okay?" Sam asked, a sudden stab of fear over the sudden notion that there'd been some kind of argument between the pair.

No matter the sudden stabs of jealousy that plagued him from time to time with regards to Dean's close relationship with Castiel, he still didn't want them to split up or to argue. He waited, as the angel turned his ethereal, all knowing gaze onto his, was reassured when Castiel smiled at him, seemingly genuine with its calmness.

"He wants to know where we are, is all," the angel said, tenderness apparent in his voice, his gaze, his small almost there smile. "I told him we'd meet him back at the motel room soon."

Sam sighed, then said - "We'd best get something quickly, before he calls out the search party. You know what Dean's like."

Castiel chuckled at that, surprising Sam into a smile of his own, a lift of his eyebrows at the angel beside him. His smile grew broader still, gaze sizing up Castiel's slender frame, as a look passed over his face, darkening his eyes into something more devious.

"What?" Castiel asked, looked down at his shoes as though wondering if they were dirty, scuffed or had something questionable upon them.

"I think I know what to get your boyfriend," Sam replied, slowly. "Something he already has, but adjusted slightly."

"I don't know what you mean, Sam," Castiel replied, tilting his head at the younger man, brows furrowed as he tried to understand the human.

"Oh, you will, Cas, you will," Sam said, clapping the angel on his shoulder in a friendly manner.

Castiel could only stare, head still tilted to the side as he followed Sam down the street and into something he didn't yet understand ...

* * *

Dean walked into their current motel room, humming Metallica quietly to himself, steadfastly refusing to hum a Christmas carol for anyone, not even Castiel, should he ask. He pulled his jacket from around his shoulders, tossed it carelessly onto his bed, before glancing around the room, surprisingly devoid of life forms known as Sam. His gaze settled on the large box dominating most of the free space in the middle of the room, covered in brightly wrapped gift wrap, a shiny red metallic bow secured to the top.

"Sammy," Dean called, sharply, wondering if perhaps his brother was in the bathroom, which would explain his absence from the main room at least.

There was no answer, not even when Dean called for him again. The older hunter circled the large box curiously, brows pulled down in a confused frown, fingers reaching for the gift tag suspended from the red bow hesitantly. He flipped open the card, surprised to see his own name printed clearly in gold ink, in Sam's distinctive scrawl.

"Sammy, if you're not out here in two seconds, I'm gonna open this present without you," Dean called, already reaching for the bow, fingers catching at the shiny surface, snagging it loose.

An expectant look crossed his face, as he lapped at his lips with a nervous tongue, eyes shining with bright curiosity, almost child like excitement. The bow dropped to the floor at Dean's feet and the hunter ripped the paper free from the box beneath, letting the ripped pieces settle to the floor like simulated snow. His fingers grasped the edge of the box, flipped the lid and jumped back in surprise when Castiel popped up from inside, as naked as the day he no doubt was created.

"Cas," Dean panted, mouth agape, eyes flying wide as his gaze travelled over the angel's exposed skin, lingering on his half hard cock, raising to meet Castiel's interested, aroused blue eyed gaze.

He closed the distance between them, hands sliding over naked angelic hips, clasping at the small of Castiel's back and the hunter smiled at the weight of his lover's slender hands resting against his shoulders. Dean ran an appraising eye over Castiel once more, a smile lifting the corners of his mouth, gaze dark, needy, filled with lust.

"What's this all about, Cas?" Dean asked, voice pitched purposefully low, drawing away when Castiel leant in as though to claim a kiss from his hunter's mouth.

"It's Christmas, Dean. You didn't say what you wanted, so Sam gave you me instead. I'm your Christmas present," Castiel explained, eyes wide, luminous in the light, wide and bright with earnest innocence, as though begging to be loved.

Dean didn't know what to say, words robbed from him in arousal and he licked his lips once more, cleared his throat, hands travelling over Castiel's exposed skin in gentle sweeps and caresses. Castiel looked at him, gaze intent, head tilted to the side patiently waiting for approval from the hunter. When Dean still didn't immediately reply, Castiel prompted him by saying - "Don't you like your gift, Dean?"

Dean cleared his throat again, in discomfort, embarrassment, looking touched all the same.

"Course I do. I love my gift," Dean said, a trapped look of almost shyness caught deep within his eyes.

Castiel blushed, knew that Dean meant that he loved him, and he leant in to give Dean a chaste, kitten kiss, lips pecking against Dean's in small kisses. Dean found the kisses sexy, more of a turn on than a full on kiss and wondered if Castiel was doing this on purpose.

"If you're doing this on purpose, Cas, it's working," Dean said, voice rough, deeper than usual as Castiel transferred his kitten kisses to Dean's neck, lips, stubble tickling against sensitive skin.

"Good," Castiel murmured against Dean's clavicle, voice an insistent moan against his skin, his bones, reverberating through Dean's body, straight to his cock. "Promise I'll be kind."

Dean's eyes fluttered closed and his body relaxed still further into Castiel's naked body, succumbing to the gentle onslaught from his angel, felt Castiel's hands, his fingers clench tight against his ass, drawing him still further in.

"Cas," Dean murmured, that single word filled with such need, such want, it made Castiel chuckle triumphantly against Dean's neck.

Castiel gently eased Dean away from his body, smiled slightly, as he looked up at the hunter from beneath his eyelashes, a demure look trapped within his gaze. He looked embarrassed, coy, shy and Dean felt his erection press ever harder against the restrictive fabric of his jeans. He leant in, tried to steal another kiss, whined deep in his throat when Castiel applied pressure to his chest once more with one slender hand.

The hunter watched as Castiel turned, walked over to his pile of clothes abandoned and previously unnoticed on the floor beside Sam's bed, naked ass catching the light and Dean's gaze. The hunter licked his lips, throat dry as he swiftly eased his jeans from around his waist, wanting the air to flow across naked skin and cool his super heated flesh. His eyes travelled up Castiel's lean body, stopping on Castiel's pleading eyes as the angel returned to stand in front of him, tie held outstretched in one hand.

"What's this for? You want me to tie you up?" Dean asked, dick harder still now, aching, needing friction, release and wanting to be inside his angel, being pleasured.

Castiel gave one of his slow nods, large eyes seeming larger still in a begging look, plump lips parted as his breath huffed out from between their soft, ripe surfaces.

"Please, Dean, yes, I'd like that," he aid, leaning in to steal a kiss from Dean's eager mouth.

Dean moaned at the contact, hands grasping his angel tight enough to leave bruises as he lifted him onto the bed, covering his body with his own. He lifted Castiel's arms high above his head, with the angel's eyes resting heavily upon his face, trust, love shining deep within their cerulean depths. Castiel writhed suddenly beneath him, threatened to dump him from the bed as Dean traced his fingertips gently across the sensitive underside of Castiel's forearm, across his wrists, before the hunter wrapped the angel's blue tie securely around Castiel's wrists and the bedposts.

"Tighter," Castiel demanded, voice rich, dark, gruffer than usual and filled with naughty promises.

Dean groaned, body reacting to the tone, the implications, the promises held deep within the angel's word, and he pulled the knot tighter still against Castiel's wrists. Castiel glanced up, full lips puckered into a gentle pout, looked soft, sweet, kissable in the light and Dean kissed him, tongue fucking into the angel's mouth eagerly when he opened up for him.

Castiel strained visibly against his bonds, tried to touch Dean but couldn't, purposefully held back on his full strength to better enjoy the experience. Dean moaned at the sight, at the obvious struggle it took for Castiel to not break his bonds and touch him, and he felt turned on, horny, needed to be inside Castiel and fuck him hard.

Castiel watched him slide off the bed, felt the cool air of his departure slap against his naked skin, play across his erection in tantalizing drafts and his hips bucked, shifted, settled into a more comfortable position as he watched Dean struggle to search through his own bag, ass poking temptingly in the air.

"Dean," Castiel moaned, voice needy, insistent, pleading with the hunter to hurry with just that one word making Dean smile over his shoulder at his lover.

"Okay, Cas, in a minute," he assured him, before finding the lube with a triumphant noise of approval.

"Hurry up," Castiel demanded, voice carrying across the room with the intensity of his command.

"I'm coming, I'm coming or I will be, in a minute," Dean muttered, rolling his eyes and receiving a head tilt from Castiel for his efforts at humor. "You know what? Never mind, Cas."

He padded over to the bed, before crawling up onto it beside his angel, whose blue eyes were intent upon his, mouth parted to allow the small puffs of excited breath pass through, to play across Dean's heated, sweating skin in tickling rushes. Dean shivered slightly, pleasure coiling through him at that minimal contact and he leant in, wanted a kiss more than anything, received one from Castiel's soft mouth gently.

Dean reluctantly pulled away, saw Castiel chase his mouth, begging for more before his arms jerked back, wrists pulled taut against his bonds. Castiel settled back, looked disgruntled against his self imposed situation, needy look trapped deep within his gaze as though he wanted to touch Dean, to caress him, to hold him.

Dean smiled reassuringly at him, saying without words that he would not be regretting his decision in a moment, before the hunter spread Castiel's legs wider, settling his body within their trapping embrace. Castiel murmured his approval, settled into a more comfortable position, before lifting his hips to give Dean better access to him. The hunter took the invitation, spread lube over his fingertips before stroking against his lover's hole gently.

Castiel angled his hips, mewls of want, of need falling from his parted lips as he invited Dean in still further, moaned loudly when he felt the hunter ease his way in, stretching his hole wider in readiness for Dean's entrance. The angel's breath was harsh, loud in the otherwise silent motel room, dragging against a dry throat as he arched into the hunter's touch.

"Please, Dean, please," Castiel begged, voice a sudden needy whine in his chest. "Let me touch you."

"Hey, you wanted to be tied up, dude, so stay tied up," Dean muttered back, checking the angel's bonds just to be sure.

He knew as well as Castiel did that his lover could easily pop the material wide open, could leave in strands upon the pillow and grab Dean, hold him as tight as the day he'd dragged him from Hell so many moons ago. He tried to hurry, tried to stretch him looser and when he was finally satisfied, eased his fingers from Castiel's tight hole, heard the angel's sigh of relief, blue eyes aroused, expectant, tongue lapping out over his plump lips happily.

Dean slicked the lube over his own cock, gently, quickly, wrist snapping over his taut skin in steady strokes, wanting to be properly covered for their shared pleasure. He spread Castiel's legs wider still, propping them on each side of his own body so that he could slot in between them all the easier.

Castiel watched him, gaze simmering with all the things he wanted Dean to do to him, lips parted as he watched, felt Dean cover his body with his own, slick skin sliding easily over slick skin. He felt Dean push the tip of his cock against the tightly muscled hole, sliding into him inch by tight inch, pausing to give him time to settle out around the intrusion.

Finally Dean was fully sheathed inside him, thick shaft filling him, slowly starting to move inside him the hunter started to thrust erratically against him. Castiel's hips rose and fell, rose and fell in time with his lover's, moans, gasps mingling, merging into one rapturous note.

Castiel tugged at his bonds once more, tempted to break the tie and touch his lover, but Dean's growled - _no - stopped him, made him wait and writhe beneath him, hands free from Dean's body and aching to touch him, cup his ass, push him in deeper, deeper, deeper still._

"_Tell me what you want me to do," Dean groaned out, thrusting into Castiel still, face taut with arousal. _

"_Dean, I want you - harder - faster - please, harder," Castiel said, voice crying out, stuttering, almost incoherent with need._

_Dean groaned, felt his heart race and rise within him, and he complied with his lover's wishes, started thrusting into him harder, faster, harder still at the angel's further encouragements. Dean's body was straining, tense, gasping for much needed breath as he came, flooded Castiel with spurts of his come, his lover's name pulled from his abdomen with the force of his climax. _

_Dean leant his forehead against Castiel's salt-sweat-slick chest, heard Castiel's uncomfortable whimper above him, before he realized that Castiel still hadn't climaxed yet. Dean straightened, grimaced at the imagined pressure the angel must be feeling before wrapping his fingers around his lover's erection and roughly stroking him to completion. _

_Castiel bucked his hips against the tight circle of the hunter's fingers, head thrashing from side to side as he moaned, orgasm racing through his body and threatening to destroy him if he didn't find release soon. He screamed Dean's name when finally he came, filled Dean's questing palm with thick strands of his release. His hips slowly relaxed back onto the bed, gasps rasping in his throat as Dean wiped his hand against the sheets quickly. _

_Castiel's eyes were closed when he felt Dean's lips pressed gently against his own, firm mouth working smoothly against his own. The hunter's hand snaked up, finally freed Castiel from his bonds, and smiled against his lover's mouth when he felt Castiel's arms slide around him, hands, fingertips caressing every inch of Dean's body the angel could reach. _

_Dean pulled the sheets up and over their bodies, guarding against the chill in the room playing over their sweaty skin, lips never leaving Castiel's sweet mouth for an instant. They were still kissing when Sam eased his way into the room carefully, shielding his eyes against possible use of brain bleach in the future, but the younger Winchester was gratified to see them kissing, although still admittedly naked beneath the sheets. _

_He chuckled when Dean lifted his hand and gave him a one fingered salute, noticed that Dean didn't even break into his kiss with Castiel to do so. Sam was still shaking his head as he eased into the bathroom, to brush his teeth and think about whether to sleep in that room or another one for the night ..._

_-fini-_


End file.
